


End

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [78]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Jay had invited Audrey out to the park nearby her castle without any explanation whatsoever. She was terribly confused why he asked her out here because it was mid to late November and it was absolutely freezing outside. But since he had sounded so serious, she felt that she had to come regardless of the temperature outside. Angsty but then fluffy Jaudrey.
Relationships: Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 2





	End

Audrey looked around, trying to pinpoint the exact location that Jay was supposed to be at.

He had invited her out to the park nearby her castle without any explanation whatsoever. She was terribly confused why he asked her out here because it was mid to late November and it was absolutely freezing outside.

But since he had sounded so serious, she felt that she had to come regardless of the temperature outside.

Soon enough, she spotted him, and he waved her over. Audrey grinned a little, curiosity burning in her mind as she approached him.

“Hey, I’m glad you made it,” Jay expressed with a smile and a quick hug, but Audrey could not help but notice that it was more dull than usual. In fact, he almost seemed nervous, but Audrey could not understand why that would be. Jay was always overly confident and never seemed to be anxious about anything.

“Hey,” Audrey replied, kissing his cheek before pulling away from his embrace with a squeeze to those strong triceps. Jay chuckled a little, but the mirth did not meet his eyes as he spoke.

Audrey furrowed her brow, wondering what was wrong. Once they had sat down on the bench, she tilted her head, looking at him strangely.

“Are you okay?” Audrey questioned, and Jay sighed a bit. Audrey felt the beginnings of dread creating a pit in the bottom of her stomach, and she watched him carefully.

“Yeah… I just… Well, we need to talk,” Jay told her, and Audrey felt her stomach twist a bit as she scanned her mind desperately for anything that could possibly be wrong.

“Of course. What is it?” Audrey finally questioned, her mind drawing a complete blank. Jay looked down at the ground for a long moment, seemingly trying to collect himself, and Audrey found herself quite worried. What could be wrong?

“Audrey, I… You… We,” he tried to start, but then laughed a little, obviously realizing how insane he sounded with all of the contradictory pronouns.

“Man, this isn’t easy,” he muttered to himself with a smile that was more like a grimace, and Audrey watched him carefully, trying to understand what was going through his head.

“Audrey,” he paused for a long time before looking back up at her and meeting her eyes.

“Well… I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore,” Jay expressed, and Audrey’s eyes widened in something between shock, horror, and pure devastation as all of the dread came crashing down in a sickening pool of soul-crushing depression.

The love of her life did not want her anymore. Her heart was immediately crushed, her mind on lockdown, and she could feel her emotions teetering on the edge of pure insanity. This statement he had just made was quite possibly the most earth-shattering thing that she had ever heard. It was worse than how her grandmother berated her for dating this boy in the first place and for not getting Ben.

“What?” Audrey asked in a manner that more closely resembled a squeak. Jay just looked at her carefully, and Audrey felt her broken heart sink even further inside of her as she realized that he must be serious.

She could not believe that their relationship was actually ending. They had been together for so long and she thought that they both loved one another more than anything. She was obviously wrong.

And worst of all, he had asked her to the very place they had their first date just to give her this news.

“What did I do wrong?” Audrey questioned, feeling the hot tears starting to well up in her eyes. She absolutely hated herself for letting her emotions show like this, but she could not help but wonder how else she could react to this sort of news. His face looked terribly regretful in that moment, but he quickly covered those emotions with something more determined.

“Absolutely nothing,” he replied to her, confidence filling his every word, and Audrey immediately could not understand. If she had done absolutely nothing, then why did he want to break up with her?

Had he changed and she just did not see it? Was he tired of her? Was he seeing some other girl?

Audrey intensely could not stand the thought of that last possibility, and she felt a tear come down her face as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“I don’t understand,” her voice wavered, and she closed her eyes hard, trying to resist the urge to cry even more. However, to her surprise, when she opened her eyes and looked over at Jay’s chair, he had disappeared. She furrowed her brow and suddenly found that alongside her already heartbroken feelings about this, she was a little angry. How dare he tell her these things and then leave her there to pick up the pieces?

“Audrey?” he spoke up from behind her, and she turned in her chair. He was just kneeling there, looking at her strangely, and Audrey furrowed her brow.

“Wh—”

“Could you stand up and come a little closer?” he questioned, and despite how upset she was, Audrey complied, honestly just trying to figure out why he was kneeling.

He reached up for her hand, and she did not fight his gesture.

“Audrey, I don’t want you to be my girlfriend anymore,” he stated, his free hand disappearing for a moment as he fished in his pocket.

Audrey’s eyes went ridiculously wide as she gaped at him, a ring box in his hand. He released her hand carefully, squeezing her palm firmly just before releasing it, and he used his now loose hand to touch the top of the box.

“I want you to be my wife,” Jay explained himself, and Audrey raised a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes going wide as she gaped at him.

“Will you marry me?” He slowly opened the box, and her eyes settled upon the inside of it. There was an absolutely gorgeous diamond ring inside of it, and she could not help but note the fact that it was shaped like a rose. Audrey immediately realized its intimate connection with her, and despite the fact that she absolutely loved the jewelry piece, she quickly looked away from it, because the person holding the box meant so much more to her.

He was looking at her hopefully as he knelt there on the grass, and Audrey nodded her head wordlessly, a sob escaping her.

“Of course I will,” Audrey barely managed to agree before she surged toward him and knocked him on his back, the both of them now on the cold ground as Audrey kissed him fiercely.

He immediately brought a hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him and she grabbed his face in her hands, holding him firmly in place.

After a moment, she breathlessly pulled away, looking at him adoringly as she pressed her forehead to his. He ran his fingers through her hair gently, pressing one more small peck to her lips before releasing her and reaching for the ring. Audrey moved up a little better on his chest so that she could look down at him, using her hands to push up a little as she straddled his stomach.

Jay sat up and she slid into his lap as the chilled wintery wind blew against them. He took her left hand gently in his own, holding it as if it were the most delicate, priceless thing in the world. He then slid the ring over her finger. She could not help but feel her heart jump in her chest at the very sight of it.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Jay… Is this a dream?” Audrey could not help but question, and Jay chuckled a little, shaking his head.

“No, Audrey. This is the most amazing reality.”


End file.
